


【藝術莫】Almost human

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [15]
Category: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 藝術姦（和姦）強暴擦邊球
Relationships: Morf Vandewalt/Art
Series: JG, Oh JG [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	1. 舞台之上

走投無路的拍打著阻擋在眼前的鐵網，身後機械碰撞組成的腳步聲令莫夫汗毛直豎，慌亂而徒勞無功的扯動門邊的南京鎖。冰涼的機械軀體帶著引擎燃燒燃料的氣味壓迫了過來，詭異的機械雕塑離他很近很近。  
冰涼的機械手指卡上他的脖頸，莫夫被嚇出滿眼淚花、視線模糊的對眼前的瘋狂藝術品投以懇求。  
「對不起、對不起，求你……」  
被扼住的氣管讓他的聲音乾啞微弱，眼眶盛載不住的液體破開表面張力、溢出一道濕潤，沿著莫夫的臉龐往下滴。  
他不想死在這裡。

不知不覺抓住了對方的手腕，那裡一片冰涼，傳來微微的震動。莫夫都不太確定他自己說了什麼：「我真的、真的很抱歉－－」  
機械藝術品的聲音嗡鳴，在莫夫因窒息而發黑的視野裡，那雙眼睛毫無感情、審視的看著他。  
就像他一直以來面對藝術品的時候一樣。  
成為獵物的自覺帶來一種冰涼的刺骨，無法出言捍衛自己的藝術品是怎麼看待他的筆鋒成為它們－－他們存在價值的衡量依據呢？但是莫夫又覺得很委屈很委屈，他是真的相信自己的感性足夠誠實，不只是為了炒作或賄賂而兩邊倒的廉價評論。  
也許是報應，單一藝評的個人意見確實無法否定創作本身，但他知道大眾那麼容易隨著他的字句起舞。思緒隨著走馬燈跑得飛快，他永遠都忘不了自己對里奇做了什麼。他確實曾經讓個人的感情凌駕於應有的中立公正。  
莫夫終於還是放棄了抵抗。他看著眼前破碎的藝術品，有太多情緒翻湧－－出口成章的心靈導師總會告訴大眾，社會中每個最低階的工作者、每個最小的螺絲釘都可以是超級英雄，但他們不會坦白說出：這就是那種超級英雄的末路。他的口氣中不再帶有求生的掙扎，顯得又輕又軟：「我真的很抱歉，流浪俠。」  
很抱歉你在這裡，很抱歉你得做這件事。  
很抱歉你的手，得染上我的鮮血。

倉庫深處的螢光燈一閃一閃，人型藝術品跳針的發出被設定好的語句。  
「我、救不了、救不、了、我、救不、救、我救、救、救……」  
喀擦！它泛著藍光的脖子在未有任何衝擊的情況下應聲斷裂，歪成九十度的腦袋直直望著癱倒在地上的人類。它伸出手，像要試圖碰觸那人脖子上的手型勒痕，卻在能搆到之前完全停機、沒了聲息。

※

可可放聲尖叫。  
她只是個努力工作的普通女孩，為什麼世界要這樣對她充滿惡意？  
而且她都還沒有領到工資呢。  
吞著淚水一邊發抖一邊撥打911，電話對面的接線人員耐心的要她協助確認傷者是否已經沒有生命跡象。  
喔對，吊在空中跟躺在血泊裡都很明顯，這次她得走近點看。

「……他還活著！女士！他還活著！噢天哪他還活著！」

※

那年美國的藝術界發生了很大的動盪。  
年輕氣盛的藝術經紀人強唐德恩吊死自己、高調轉業掀起一陣嘩然的葛蕾琴死於展覽館內、最負盛名的藝廊因老闆蘿朵拉哈茲的慘死及其合夥人約瑟菲娜的失蹤而改朝換代，在藝評界呼風喚雨的寵兒莫夫范德沃爾特則在遭遇不明襲擊之後昏迷不醒、只能在高級病房中靠儀器維持生命。

那是最黑暗的時代，卻也是最光明的時代。藝術家脫去了那些掌握話語權的評價枷鎖，反倒展現出了勃勃生機。

※

莫夫在黑暗中行走著。  
他不知道自己走了多久，他不知道自己還要走多久，很遠的地方依稀閃爍流光，但他看不清楚。  
他下意識知道自己得要走出這裡，才能去到下一個地方－－回到現實、或者是抵達另一個世界。脖子上還有輕微的異物感，但是他卻不感到害怕，耳邊傳來器械運轉的細微聲音，就好像是在陪伴他。  
流光泛著發白的藍，他一步一步踩得越靠越近，最終像要與那藍光融為一體。

※

莫夫先生自從昏迷中醒來之後，好像變得有點不一樣了。  
可可收攏剛整理好的倉庫目錄，一心二用的胡思亂想。她還記得那天晚上莫夫先生有多害怕。  
不可否認，她對莫夫一直都是很有好感的－－作為美國藝術界的小螺絲釘，她對藝術的觀點多少還是汲取了來自各個藝評家的養分而長大。在剛入門的時候，她曾經也對莫夫的地位嗤之以鼻，但公平的來說，現在她覺得那份名氣並不是浪得虛名，莫夫是真的相信他自己的感性，也確實擁有能將藝術品解構後化為文字的纖細。  
耳語流言總是在最低階的工作者之間傳播，莫夫與葛蕾琴的不歡而散還是大夥津津樂道的消息，而對有旁聽蘿朵拉電話機會的可可來說，莫夫實際上到底有沒有收錢去寫評論這件事甚至都不存在懸念。  
她知道莫夫對人們的評價毫不知情。多少人嘲諷他上位的方式、多少人訕笑他只是端著架子的婊子。所以她那晚看著慌亂而顯得那麼孤單的莫夫，才終於忍不住把真相告訴了他。  
但現在的莫夫先生，看起來沒有那時那麼害怕而絕望了。  
就連聽聞約瑟菲娜的失蹤與蘿朵拉的死狀，莫夫先生也只是垂下眼睛、露出了悲傷的表情而已。

※

莫夫醒來後的第一個念頭是，他得為里奇的作品平反才行。  
「好啦好啦，我知道。」  
他輕按眉心，暗暗盤算能怎麼彌補他們。

人說：時隔數月終於復出的藝評家莫夫范德沃爾特，又一次站上了美國藝術界的高處。  
他的感性依舊纖細，卻變得更加寬廣，拉長藝評的篇幅加強了對藝術品的客觀闡述與剖析，甚至開始撰寫引導人們用自己的眼睛去為藝術品下評斷的教學文章，一遍又一遍的強調：我的個人觀點不需要是你的個人觀點。  
在某一次採訪中他無意間提到，藝術的本質就是投射、無謂對錯。而揉合並投射了情緒，他認為其實他的藝評就是他自己創作出的藝術品。  
嗜血群眾恥笑他的筆不像以往那樣鋒利，他用我行我素的淡然換得了業界更多的尊敬。

那是他曾經很少得到的掌聲－－業界人士對他的感情有恐懼有嫉恨，得罪人本來就是評論家工作的一部份。  
但說實話，曾經的莫夫一無所知，現在的莫夫也並不在意。

※

鬧出人命的生命球自從出了證物間，就被鎖在某個積灰的倉庫裡。  
人們為她的美無法展現在大眾眼前感到可惜，卻沒想過也許藝術品根本不在意人類的評價。莫夫拆開虛虛掩住她的瓦楞紙，手掌貼平撫過她冰涼而光彩依舊的鏡面外表，對她喃喃細語。

站在倉庫外等待莫夫的可可無聊到開始細數牆上的污漬。莫夫其實不太管她做什麼，沒拿出手機來玩充其量只能算是她對自己的要求。  
但這份自我要求，現在正在極端的無事可做中面臨了巨大的挑戰。  
好在莫夫推開門從倉庫內走了出來。  
他的眼角與鼻尖發紅、脖子上的青筋暴到接近下顎的地方，看上去好像剛剛痛哭過。可可摸不著頭緒的先遞上了手帕，有點猶豫不知道該不該問為什麼。  
莫夫倒是有點害羞的低下頭笑了。他說：「遇到一位淘氣的女孩。」

女孩？可可歪頭表示不懂，莫夫沒有為她解釋。

※

艾德在某個陪同客戶出席的晚宴上遇到莫夫。

畢竟是藝術界的晚宴，大大小小的雕像錯落有致的裝飾著宴會廳，眾人就圍著那些華美的作品交談著。花蝴蝶般穿梭在人群之中的莫夫沒有攜伴，隻身受到所有人的歡迎。他用臉頰上的輕吻向人打招呼，對各種話題摀著嘴笑，提出見解時露出有點小聰明的表情。  
也許是大男人主義作祟，艾德曾經堅信習慣於受寵、耐不了寂寞的莫夫最後還是會回到他身邊。但事實上與他分手之後，莫夫比以前更加受歡迎、半點沒有寂寞的樣子。  
雖然他完全沒有聽說莫夫有新對象的消息。  
那個男人骨子裡就是個淫蕩的婊子，他不相信莫夫能夠忍那麼久。想想自己的完美體魄，艾德覺得自己還是有一點勝算的。  
他取得客戶的首肯，拿起一杯雞尾酒朝莫夫走過去。

走廊盡頭的房間裡沒有人。艾德兩手按在牆壁，將莫夫圈在他與牆之間。  
比他略矮一點的莫夫微微笑著，看上去至少不像拒絕。艾德臉上笑意更深，他就知道莫夫還是那個慾求不滿的騷貨。他慢條斯理的將莫夫的釦子一個個解開，莫夫也不動聲色的由著他，甚至像是在炫耀他同樣鍛鍊得幾近完美的體格，挺胸往他手裡送。鎖骨之下的弧度是有彈性的肌肉，他意外發現莫夫的胸前沒有一絲毛髮。  
不同於身為健身教練的他總是為了工作而剃光，莫夫從來都只會修剪雜毛而已，畢竟他毛絨絨的身體確實很誘人。  
但這樣乾淨的模樣似乎又是另一種性感。艾德覺得有股熱流往下衝，他真的很好奇莫夫的股間是否也是這樣光溜溜的。  
兩手勾住艾德的脖子吃吃的笑，莫夫擺出一副非常歡迎、急不可耐的模樣，艾德握住他袒露的胸乳揉捏，忍不住用力咬住他光裸的肩膀。  
「唉呀。」  
莫夫的驚呼不含情慾，純粹是有什麼事情出了錯的那種。艾德下意識輕舔嘴下的咬痕，奇怪的看向他－－  
一臉抱歉的莫夫就是艾德記憶中最後的畫面。

「他們不喜歡同伴被弄傷。」  
遠遠的地方傳來這個聲音，略高的語調有點像莫夫。艾德覺得有隻手摸了摸他的額頭。

※

「莫夫先生，那是身體彩繪嗎？」  
一直到聽到可可好奇的詢問，莫夫才後知後覺的發現自己手腕上爬了一道色彩斑斕的圖紋。  
恰恰在會或不會被手錶遮住的位置，難怪他沒有發現。  
但這可可還真是敏銳。他對她點頭笑笑，不做更多解釋。

莫夫先生可能有個正在練習身體彩繪的親戚或朋友。可可想。  
她判斷不是莫夫自己在嘗試創作，純粹是因為那些彩繪常常出現在不像本人能夠畫到的地方。  
比方說後頸。  
從衣領勘勘露出一點點邊角，今天莫夫先生身上的彩繪用著很特殊的油彩，根據角度變化一下紅一下藍的。  
鮮豔得好適合莫夫先生。

※

「妳們太過度保護了。」  
莫夫好氣又好笑，又覺得有點令人感動。

※

很多人說，生死交關讓莫夫范德沃爾特換來了惡魔的祝福，他的眼能夠看穿藝術品、直接讀取它們的本質。  
莫夫沒說，但他總是想著，他只是與他們聊了聊天罷了。

人類創作藝術、藝術投影人類。  
藝術品是人類的複雜情緒中切割出來的結晶，不像人類受制於生存所需、名聲財富，他們只是無比的單純、無比的強大。

而他行走在那之間，感受藝術的精靈輕吻他的額頭，彷彿是對於幼子的疼寵。

END


	2. 帷幕之後：銀藍流光之消融

－－你有嚐過被無視的滋味嗎？

人類驚慌失措的奔逃，倒映在你玻璃般的眼裡稱得上可笑。你不懂這份情緒從何而來，但某種動力驅使你前進，你覺得也許那就是所謂藝術之神的指引。你的憤恨無垠，你想要破壞些什麼東西。  
就像造物主在你身上一點一滴鑿下的毀損一樣，你還記得他說這是你表現的一部份。  
終於你將人類的脖子捏在手中，幾乎不敢置信這種脆弱的存在與造物主同為一物，那一下一下的跳動只需要你施加一點點的力、就會完全靜止消失。

－－你有嚐過被無視的滋味嗎？

人類從眼裡溢出水，從下顎滴到你的手腕再往下滑。  
他最後放下了雙手全然放棄，這樣的姿態完全無法消融你那不知來處的恨意。他輕聲說著些什麼你難以聽清的話語，你只想讓手掌之中震動的喉頭徹底安靜。

那個詞卻猛然躍入你的大腦裡。  
如果你稱得上是有大腦的話。

「－－流浪俠。」

人類喊了你的名。  
人類記得你的名。

你看不懂人類的表情，你只突然覺得那些恨意都從你體內傾瀉了出去。  
但人類、那個記得你的人類、那個其實沒有無視你的人類，已經閉上了眼睛。

不、不不不、不。  
你才突然發現你正在做的是什麼事情。你是最底層的市井小民的化身，你用盡全力建設世界卻落得無人問津的悲慘下場，你不甘、你委屈，但你從來沒有想過要成為凶器。

－－我、救不了、救不、了、我、救不、救、我救、救、救……

你用盡全力克制自己的動作，向藝術之神祈求赦免你的罪過－－與其說是了人類、不如說是為了你自己。最終你折斷了自己的脖子讓自己關機，隱約之間你看到你的手印留在人類的脖子上，發出淡淡的藍光。  
你好奇的想要伸手觸碰，斷裂的線材卻已經沒有辦法傳遞能量。

藝術品有死亡的概念嗎？  
有為了自殺後的藝術品存在的天堂嗎？

※

這是能夠起床走動的第一天，莫夫將鬍子刮乾淨，站在醫院簡陋的盥洗室裡端詳自己的臉。  
藍色的流光從他眼裡一閃而過。他本能的明白，那與他的瞳色交融的藍，是代他而死的機械藝術品最終送給他的禮物。  
而那目不可視的藍色血液在他體內竄流，他將窮極一生背負下去。

END


	3. 帷幕之後：鏡面反射之作弄

在被從舞台上撤去之後妳內心深深反省。  
  
妳不知道為什麼妳那時候那麼生氣，明明妳平常就很喜歡給那些人類帶來各種驚奇的快樂體驗的，妳覺得可能是有人催眠了那時的妳。  
如果藝術品真的可以被催眠的話啦。  
現在好啦，妳得待在小房間裡繼續反省，直到哪天又被送上舞台為止。如果妳只是普通的嚇人藝術品，倒還有可能在奇怪的展覽當上風光的頭牌，但尷尷尬尬的，妳是、也想繼續當個互動式藝術品，沒有人類敢玩有可能導致斷手的藝術品。妳現在只能邀請倉庫裡其他的藝術品來跟妳玩、把他們拉到妳裡面參觀－－但畢竟彼此都是藝術品，他們不像人類那麼容易驚喜，妳超沒成就感。

也許可以轉型成類似大冒險的遊樂設施？  
妳胡思亂想著，直到溫熱的手掌熨上妳的身體，妳才注意到有人把遮住妳的瓦楞紙拆了開來。

妳超興奮。  
而且妳記得這個人類。

在妳剛被推出舞台、最受歡迎的那段日子裡就看過有這個人類。妳好期待他把手伸到妳裡面。  
不過這個人類好像變得不一樣了？一般人類只能碰觸妳的外在，妳嘗試了一下，發現妳居然可以直接把他拉到妳的體內來。

※

一回神莫夫發現自己動彈不得的身處一個球型空間，他很快就弄清楚自己是被生命球吞了下去。  
啊，抱歉。周圍傳來抗議的意念，莫夫可以感受到生命球只是想要跟他玩而已。  
或者說被冷落太久的生命球，打算用前所未有的方式來「招待」他。莫夫無法控制自己的身體，雙眼被不明的質感遮上、冰冰涼涼的，黑暗之中他的慌亂不太明顯，因為他確實不擔心生命球會傷害他。  
藝術品的想法有時候很難跟人類對上電波，但他們通常都不會刻意想傷害他。

……但真的很難對上電波。  
有像孩童手指一樣的東西在撫摸他的牙床，輕輕柔柔的搔癢。她說她想讓他試試看她最喜歡的感覺。  
莫夫有點哭笑不得，但又覺得這很像是生命球會有的觀點。畢竟在藝術品身上尋求人類世界的道德模範也是徒然。  
生命球柔軟的內裡包覆住他的軀幹，用不同的質感擠壓著。莫夫放鬆身體權當這是一場高級按摩，生命球卻突然用水潤的質地包裹住他的陰莖。  
我知道人類喜歡這裡唷！  
生命球的聲音很得意。莫夫反射性的扭動身體想要甩開，卻被更牢牢的壓制著，生命球安撫性的按壓他身上的敏感帶，一種帶著凹凸的柔軟質感在他兩腿之間畫圈。

生命球喜歡洞被塞滿的感覺。  
她好久沒有碰到人類了，而且這個人類還帶有藝術品的氣息，她想讓他得到她所知最大的快樂。  
這份純粹的討好與喜愛讓莫夫不知該如何應對。生命球用她的洞包裹他的四肢與下體，再用那種如液體般流動卻又確實帶著硬度的質感填滿他的洞。  
他是說，他的每個洞。他幾乎只能慶幸生命球沒有無知到堵住他的鼻子。  
被封住耳朵讓莫夫的聽覺也被剝奪，這讓他的觸覺更加敏感。被生命球塞滿的嘴無法出聲、只能嗚嗚的發出鼻音。侵入肛口肌肉環的質感挺動著脹大，仔細而確實的將那裡撐開。從馬眼刺入的東西有著金屬的冰涼質感，與後方用相同的節奏撞擊著那個讓他瘋狂的地方。  
他已經很久沒有承受過這樣激烈的性愛了。  
……這能說是性愛嗎？莫夫覺得他的眼睛在強烈的快感下不受控制的往後翻，全身繃緊到發痛。

對不起我弄哭你了。  
睜開眼睛，回神後莫夫發現自己還在那個倉庫裡，衣著整齊、單手貼在生命球上。他心有餘悸的快速抽開手，大口喘息。  
嗚嗚對不起！  
生命球的道歉幾乎是在尖叫，莫夫才後知後覺的發現這樣的反應真的不是很好。  
畢竟他也不是沒爽到。  
「……妳可能下次要先問過我。」  
他又一次把手放回生命球的身上摩娑，單純的她快樂的唱起了歌。

莫夫突然驚覺，他好像不該答應所謂的「下次」。

END


	4. 帷幕之後：破碎完美之雕琢

不同於繪畫彼此之間的距離感，身為經常被變動展示方式的雕塑，你們傳遞消息更快。數小時後宴會即將開幕，在空無一人的展覽館裡，你們終於見到了耳聞已久的那個人類。  
或者說藝術品？  
他偷偷摸摸的走了進來，在暗暗的燈光下雙眼發亮，像個孩童般充滿好奇心。  
他輕聲說：嗨。

他的衣著華美，但對雕塑而言，隨時可更換的衣著稱不上是自身的一部份。你們從他的材質與內裡對他做出評析。  
他的眼睛是最透明的藍，像彩釉般光滑的反射。他的眼睫毛一根一根，是最靈巧的匠工都無法雕琢出的精細。他的關節圓潤而渾然天成、肌肉起伏覆蓋的方式是完美的流線。他被衣物包覆著的軀體就像用最高級的石材製成，光潔的從白皙之中透出一點點粉紅。  
雕塑崇尚不完美的美感，他就踩在那個最完美的平衡之上。躁動不安、無法乖乖停在某個姿勢讓人欣賞的魯莽氣質甚至都成為了一種缺陷美。

你們靜靜的看著他一個一個對你們細聲說話。而如果在他經過的時候，你們之中有哪位打破了雕塑保持靜止的驕傲，偷偷伸出手觸碰了他－－那也是情有可原。

※

老實說，前一天去做蜜蠟除毛時莫夫還半信半疑。雖然想想的確是很少看到人形雕塑有過多毛髮，但他還在嘗試理解各種藝術品的喜好與習性。  
不過今天的成果可謂喜人，傳說中最難能討好的人形雕塑們好像對他青眼有加，不枉他還一早先來打招呼。

青眼有加到甚至還從艾德手下「保護」了他。嗯。  
莫夫摸摸艾德額頭上被敲出的腫包覺得有點抱歉。他是真的覺得享受一下性愛沒什麼不可以的，而且他當然知道性愛中的啃咬只是人類的一種調情。但對雕塑來說，在同伴身上施加傷痕罪無可恕。  
畢竟被碰傷了的雕塑可不容易復元。

※

那個漂亮的年輕雕塑明明材質那麼柔軟，卻蠢得不知道要跟人類保持距離。我們得要好好幫他看著才行。  
人形雕塑間的流言添上了一段，高傲與嫌棄之中帶著寵溺。

END


	5. 帷幕之後：糾纏交織之線條

妳們潛進他的衣領，在他光裸的左胸畫出一朵小花，熨貼在他跳動的心臟上。

妳們是最早感知到他存在的那個，至少妳們是這麼認為的。從生物起源之時就已存在的藝術本身，動物築巢裝飾時的花朵到毫無生產性的精心傑作，最簡單的石壁線條到最繁瑣的顏料堆疊，妳們本能的感受到漫漫歷史在妳們身上湧動，妳們不是任何一種藝術，但妳們又是一切的藝術。  
所以當感知到有個全新種類的藝術破殼而出的那一刻，妳們感受到了一股久未出現的期待與滿足。

妳們不知道他是怎麼出生的，所以妳們甚至不認為還有任何造物主能夠做出一個新的。他是漫長時光中總算出現的嶄新類別、他是短暫未來裡就將死去的唯一特殊，他是藝術與人類共有的結晶、他是所有藝術脆弱而隨時將會消逝的幼弟。

妳們憐惜的纏繞上他的四肢腕部，再多的保護都不夠抵擋時間流逝所造成的毀壞，所以妳們只能盡可能的讓他存在的時間變得更安全、更長。

因為人類是那麼的無知，面對藝術品除了珍惜以外，更多人是想要據為己有、烙上自己獨有的印。

※

莫夫一直以為自己變得更受歡迎，是因為他跟艾德完全分了，事業也更上了一層樓。  
但看來不完全是這樣。也許藝術對人類而言就是有種未知的吸引力，這已經不知道是第幾次有人用癡迷的眼神看他，喊他是藝術品了。人類的本能真的還是滿厲害的，誇示或者比喻，卻剛好確中核心。  
現在好像不是該想這種事情的時候。

酒吧後門外，將他手臂向後折的男人渾身散發酒氣，還隱隱約約有種不清潔的臭味。他試圖扯動手腕，卻被更用力的壓在破損骯髒的木箱上。  
在他喊出聲之前有一隻手掰得他下顎生疼，不知道哪裡拿來的布料胡亂的被抓揉成一團，塞進他的嘴裡令他作嘔。  
好幾隻手同時從他衣服的下襬探入，四處掐捏著。他扭著身子，徒勞無功的掙扎著想要逃離，那些手卻次次玩弄一般的在像要成功的瞬間把他壓制回去。  
他聽見自己的褲子被撕裂的聲音。男人粗糙的手指大力掰開那裡，低俗的笑著說他像嬰兒一樣粉嫩無毛，演得倒像是裝雛的妓。  
他覺得他要哭了。  
模糊的視線讓他分不清是誰抓住了他的下巴，猙獰的肉棒在他嘴邊散發腥臊味，那個人低聲威脅：「我要把你嘴裡的東西拿出來。要是你敢咬或是敢叫，我就殺了你。」

莫夫衣衫不整的坐在陰暗的巷子裡，一抽一抽的掉眼淚。  
「我覺得我們要談談什麼狀況該來救我這件事，妳們藝術的標準真的很不一致。」  
破損的衣物使莫夫顯得萬般狼狽，黑色顏料爬上他的身軀為他蔽體。而淺藍色的顏料則選擇爬上他的指尖，一圈一圈繞著給予安慰。  
他身周的地面與牆上散布色彩鮮艷的塗鴉，是驚恐哭號的男人模樣。

※

「抱歉，我不該說妳們過度保護的。」  
我應該要相信妳們的判斷的。那孩子紅著眼眶，對著鏡子看著妳們老老實實地說了謝謝。  
妳們在他眼旁畫出了溫暖的橙色太陽，襯著他的眼睛，讓它們藍得發亮。

「……但要出去的時候還是不要畫我臉。」  
妳們很喜歡他破涕為笑的表情。

END


	6. 番外：一晌貪歡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

知名藝評家莫夫范德沃爾特的大宅一塵不染、毫無人氣，簡約的設計風格與隨處可見的藝術品輝映成一種說不出的詭譎，與他本人透露著的、容易使人親近的氣質大相逕庭。  
雖然他的那種氣質也不全然是真切的，他骨子裡對自己的感性所抱持的傲氣正是他如此知名的原因，圈內人絕對不會把他當成只是個好相處的小甜心。  
而自從與交往多年的男友分手之後，這宅子顯得異常冷清。

某種意義上，或許變得更加熱鬧了也不一定。  
腦中閃過最近剛搬入宅中的畫作，莫夫把自己關在房裡，有點不太認真的想。  
「嗚！」  
分心導致手滑。粉紅色的假陽具大力磨過莫夫的前列腺，直接導致他腿軟得坐了下去，幾乎頂到結腸的玩具令他眼冒金星，張開嘴無聲的尖叫。  
緩了一會後他就著這個姿勢屈膝，一手抓著假陽具的底部、一手抓著套在陰莖上的飛機杯，毫不扭捏的快速操弄了起來。

高潮過後的莫夫倒在床上喘息。  
自己玩確實不用顧慮太多，但是都要自己動還滿消耗體力的。雙腿之間滑膩一片，被玩具操開的後穴濕漉漉的，但莫夫不覺得自己能爬起來做清理。習慣於被服務的他甚至還有點不盡興，但事實是，他的體力跟不上他的性慾。  
「這樣好累，果然還是要約個砲啊……」  
艾德會以為他想復合，太麻煩了，不要約他比較好。被睡意佔據的大腦軟綿綿的，莫夫一時想不出有什麼乾淨又不黏手的好對象可以約來家裡，就在清晨的陽光中沉沉睡去。

他直到下一次拿起玩具打算度過漫漫長夜的時候才想起這件事。莫夫嘖嘴，充實的日子是很棒，但忘了這件事確實算是某種失策。  
有點猶豫要不要找艾德來應急。莫夫一邊想著，一邊又對自己把前男友當成人肉按摩棒的態度感到非常很惡質。他漫不在乎的準備掏手機，卻發現自己的衣襬被幾隻毛絨絨的小手拉住。  
「嗯？」  
回頭看去，牆上掛著的是某天突然出現在他家門前的、迪斯的畫作。  
那幾隻細小的猿猴手臂合力圈住莫夫的腰，加起來力道出奇的大，在將他往繪畫的方向帶的同時狠狠讓他撞上木質的畫框。

「痛痛痛……」  
覺得頭暈。莫夫摸摸撞傷的額頭，本能地從身周的空氣中汲取到歉意。雖然平常總是護著他，但藝術真的常常會忘記他本身還是個脆弱的人類。  
好在他們送他回到了他房間。熟悉的大床使莫夫安心，但身周擺放的幾個空白畫框讓他有點摸不著頭緒。他下意識的想坐起，卻發現他無法動彈－－具體來說，他的腰無法動彈。  
「咦？！」  
他的腰卡在畫框裡。莫夫慌亂的伸手去推那巨大的畫框，畫框卻紋風不動的依舊立在床鋪的中央。  
好在他還可以感覺到自己的下半身。腦中浮現從畫中爬出半個人的恐怖電影場景，莫夫莫名的感到安心。  
不對，這有什麼好安心的啊？  
雖然這些日子來莫夫已經大概理解藝術品不會傷害他這件事了，但藝術品的價值觀有時候很獨特，他可不希望因為藝術品覺得卡在畫框裡很美就帶著畫框過活啊。  
莫夫討好的放軟了嗓音，輕聲哄道：「先放開我，我們聊聊？」

迪斯的畫用動作回答了他。畫框的另一邊，莫夫感覺有東西將他下半身的衣物連同底褲剝得精光。

莫夫現在大概知道是怎麼回事了，一如往常，藝術品在用他們的方式寵他。他咬住棉被的一角，卻沒辦法阻止口中的嗚咽不斷洩出。  
一種濕黏卻帶有韌性、觸手般質感的東西在他的股間肆虐。他可以感覺到他的臀瓣被分開、肛口的肌肉環被緩慢拉伸到極限、連半勃的陰莖都被溫熱的觸感包覆，有一下沒一下的刺激著他的敏感帶。  
那些擺在他眼前的空白畫框，正用各種角度照出他的身體。畫面中沒有照出是什麼東西捲在他的下體，他只能看到高高翹起的屁股，以及中央的小洞被從各種方向拉開、露出裡面的暗紅色。一部份的莫夫羞窘得看不下去，另一部份的他卻帶著審視的好奇－－他並沒有真正意識到一直以來在床上被喊騷貨的時候，他都是擺出怎樣的樣貌。  
那裡因為多年的使用而變成狹長的縫隙，不用太久的擴張就能變得又軟又鬆、隨著呼吸微微張闔，沒有雜毛的股縫看上去吹彈可破。  
莫夫從來不覺得自己是個自信心不足的人。他美容、他運動，他把自己保持在最符合他審美的狀態，但他實在不像藝術品那樣全心全意認為自己美得合該讓世界欣賞身上每一個角落。  
他們撫摸莫夫的腰線，一遍一遍興奮的說著：你看你有多美。

這真的太折磨人了。  
身下傳來巨大的異物感，莫夫看著自己的後穴被無形的物質撐開、每一條皺褶都被撫平的撐滿，放蕩到他忍不住撇開眼，完全無法看下去、耳根燒得發燙。  
熨貼著他皮膚的藝術精神透出絲絲不解。其實莫夫可以理解他們，畢竟藝術品就是喜歡盡情展示自己，但是他終究還是沒能越過那個坎，當了三十多年的純人類，他就是還不能那樣完全屏除羞恥心。  
所以他閉著眼睛不去看、摀著嘴忍耐著強烈的快感在失神邊緣徘徊，卻沒想到逃避是個非常錯誤的決定。

莫夫是需要被徹底展示的藝術品，也是唯一可以鑑賞的人類。藝術不懂為什麼他不好好看他。  
也許他需要被其他人類注視？藝術之間彼此互看確實是沒什麼意思。藝術想了想，莫夫唯一的要求就是別讓其他人類發現他在跟他們交流，所以可能只能模擬出類似的效果。  
他們可是藝術，寫實風格也只能算是信手捻來。

後穴中的抽送停了下來、退出他的身體。莫夫只有一秒去察覺不妙，鼻尖就傳來一股濃重的油彩味，一隻冰涼的手抓住了他的下顎、撥開他掩在臉上的手掌。  
手？猛然睜開眼，艾德從很近的距離看他。  
「艾德？！你怎麼會在這裡！」  
搞不清楚狀況的莫夫幾乎慘叫出聲，他才注意到場景已然改變，眼前是見慣了的藝廊大廳，他一直到剛剛為止都還好好穿在身上的襯衫也消失無蹤。  
艾德不發一語俯身吻他。混亂之中莫夫忘了反抗，艾德混著淡淡顏料味的舌頭舔過他的齒列，那雙冰冷的手與他十指相交－－直到吻畢，莫夫才聽見後方傳來的落鎖脆響。  
如果沒有從方才的吻中意識到眼前的艾德只是藝術創造出的幻境，現在的莫夫應該會恐慌到昏死過去。但稍微冷靜下來的他定神環顧周圍，確實發現各處都有模糊的淡出痕跡。  
雖然完全不是值得放心的狀況。莫夫的腰已經卡在畫框裡，現在手肘又被往後扣在牆上，就像某種剝製的戰利品。  
這種狀況實在是太羞恥了，莫夫咬住下唇，不管往眼神往哪都有觀眾對他品頭論足。這就是藝術品被展示時的感覺嗎？艾德微笑著用他的手指捏住他向前挺出的乳尖，拉扯搓揉直到它們變得紅腫，再擺出手勢讓觀眾上前來端詳。  
艾德空出的手塞進莫夫嘴裡攪動。他壓抑著喉頭的喘息，無法吞嚥的唾液從嘴角流出，沿著下巴滴在他的鎖骨上。就算知道這都是藝術複製出來的幻境，人們的眼神還是令他感到十足的不安。  
但與此同時，卻又有種從骨髓深處湧出的快感。  
「哈啊！」  
沉甸甸的質感再次破開他的後穴，這次是清晰的陰莖形狀。突如其來的刺激讓莫夫繃緊身體，在夾緊的瞬間驚呼著高潮。

藝術們模擬出的人們似乎對他高潮時的表情特別感興趣。人類性愛時的身體高潮與表演型藝術品的高潮真的能這樣對應嗎？莫夫不太確定，但顯然藝術們是覺得可以的。  
他已經數不出自己被插射多少次，上身也在反覆的撫弄與挑逗之下變得汗津津、不斷顫抖，滿臉被汗水、淚水及口水糊成一團，他覺得自己看起來一定很狼狽，但眼前的人們卻更加興奮。  
藝術們更加興奮。  
莫夫一陣抽搐，再也射不出東西的他達到了乾性高潮，睜大的通紅眼睛望向虛空，視線中閃爍著光點、什麼都看不到。  
他無力的垂下腦袋昏厥了過去，最後求饒的聲音充滿水氣。

莫夫在他的大床上睜開眼。  
一瞬間不確定自己身在何處，他下意識往下摸，對終於摸到自己的腿感到無比安心。  
他衣著完整的窩在棉被裡，皮膚上完全沒有性愛過後的黏膩，莫夫甚至覺得有點神清氣爽。  
倒是有點口渴。  
口中淡淡的顏料味道也令人在意。莫夫摸摸自己的喉頭準備起身，在踩上地板的瞬間差點腿軟。  
他還感覺到一種濃稠的質地正在從他後面往下流。

「嘿！為什麼偏偏要留下這部份！」  
明明其他都留在幻境裡了！標準到底在哪呀！莫夫一邊抱怨一邊面紅耳赤的衝進浴室。  
藝術不明白有何不可。

END


End file.
